


Drunken Thoughts

by phanscheekybumsecks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanscheekybumsecks/pseuds/phanscheekybumsecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets drunk and says something he probably shouldn’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Thoughts

Dan wakes up and for a lovely blissful moment forgets about everything. Then it all hits him at once like a ton of bricks. He sighs then closes his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. He can hear Phil in the kitchen and catches a whiff of pancakes. He finally gets up rummaging through his drawers for some pajama pants. Dan sleeps in just his boxers but decides to put on some pants for Phil’s sake. He groggily stumbles into the kitchen.  
Phil notices and turns to him with a cheerful smile. “Morning Danny Boy! I made pancakes!”  
He looks down into the pan a small frown on his face, “well, I tried to make pancakes”  
Dan looks over at Phil and wistfully imagines being able to walk over and smother him with kisses and…no. Dan shakes his head to clear his mind. That can’t happen, Phil likes him as a friend. Dan would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship. So he remains silent trying to push away his feelings.  
“I’m sure the pancakes are fine” Dan says walking over to the stove to see the pancakes. Some of them are burnt and others aren’t cooked all the way. They are all sorts of strange squiggly shapes and Dan squints trying to decipher what they are supposed to be.  
“They’re aliens!” Phil says as if he’s reading Dan’s mind.  
“They’re lovely.” Dan mumbles quietly unable to focus as he feels Phil’s breath on his neck as Phil leans closer to see the pancakes as well.  
Dan steps back quickly trying to regain composure.  
“Well then let’s eat” Dan says before grabbing the one edible pancake. They make tea then head for the couch to watch anime. Dan makes sure to sit as far aware from Phil as possible.  
~ later that day  
Dan stubbles back inside their flat, a bottle of beer clutched in his hands. It’s dark out and Dan’s been drinking. A lot. As he loudly enters the flat, Phil glances up from his laptop. Phil is sitting on the couch in his pajamas scrolling through tumblr.  
“Dan? Are you alright?” he asks before noticing the bottle of beer.  
“Dan, how much have you drank?” He says cautiously putting down his laptop.  
Dan mumbles something back incoherently before gulping down the last bit of alcohol and starts tipping forward. Phil rushes forward to catch him before he can hit the ground.  
“Alrighty then, let’s get you to bed…” Phil says supporting Dan’s weight.  
“Phil Phil Phil, don’t leave me, please don’t leave me.. ” Dan begins gazing up at Phil before slouching over putting all his weight on Phil.  
“Hey, hey Dan. It’s alright, I’m here.” Phil says his face turning slightly pink at their proximity. He’s practically carrying Dan as the slowly make their way to Dan’s room. Phil gently sets Dan down on his bed and removes Dan’s shoes carefully before setting them at the foot of the bed. He lays Dan down on his bed and pulls the blankets over him.  
“Goodnight Dan.” says Phil turning away to leave.  
“Philly, don’t go I love you and I always have, you come here I wanna kiss you” Dan says trying to sit up.  
Phil turns bright red before clearing his throat, thinking that it was just the alcohol talking.  
“You’ve had a lot to drink, you need to sleep, lay down and rest” Phil says turning off the light as Dan lays back down in defeat. Phil closes the door and sighs leaning against the wall. He stares blankly at the door to his own room lost in thought. Finally he goes to his room and goes to sleep himself.  
~ the next day ~  
Dan wakes up with a pounding headache. He groans at the sunlight in his face blinking into the light. He hadn’t closed his blinds last night. Oh my goodness. Last night. He suddenly remembers what he said to Phil. He groans again louder before turning over to look at the time. On his bedside table he notices some painkillers and a glass of water. He gratefully grabs the pills and drinks the water. He rubs his eyes stumbling awake. He looks in the mirror and realizes he is wearing the same thing as yesterday, and his hair is a disheveled mess. He stumbles out into the kitchen and finds Phil eating his cereal.  
“PHIL!” he whines walking up and grabbing his cereal from a sheepish Phil.  
“Sorry” Phil replies mumbling through a mouthful of dry cereal.  
Their eyes meet and Dan quickly looks away recalling the events of the night before.  
“I’ll just um yeah” He says turning back to head to his room.  
“Dan” Phil calls after him. Dan stops.  
“ya?” He says not even fully turning around.  
“I - never mind” Phil says.  
Dan continues walking before disappearing into his room.  
That night it’s raining and Dan paces his room in his pajamas. Suddenly a flash of lightning fills his room with a bright light. Dan jumps backing up into the wall. Another flash and Dan races out of his room and pounds on Phil’s door.  
“what” Phil calls groggily, Dan no doubt having woken him.  
“p-phil?” Dan calls anxiously. “c-can I come in?” Another flash of lightning and Dan barges in, without even waiting for a reply. He nervously stands by the door as Phil turns on a bedside lamp.  
“dan are you alright?” he asks  
“y-yeah” Dan replies another flash of lightning causing him to jump, “c-can I s-stay in here tonight? W-with you?”  
Phil blinks and another flash causes a small whimper to escape Dan’s mouth.  
“of course.” Phil says moving over to make space for Dan in the bed. Phil’s stomach flutters as Dan clamors into bed. Another bright flash and Dan burrows into Phil shaking.  
“hey, hey dan, it’s alright. It’s just a bit of lightning” Phil says soothingly beginning to reassuringly rub small circles into Dan’s back. Dan tenses at the touch but then melts into it and slowly stops shaking.  
“can we talk?” Dan asks in a small voice.  
“about what”  
“anything.”  
Phil begins spewing random animals facts causing a small groan from Dan. Phil chuckles but stops with the animal facts. They lay in silence. Suddenly Phil asks, “Dan do you remember anything from last night?” He can feel Dan tense up.  
In a shaky voice Dan replies, “I’m so sorry. I- I’ve liked yyou for a while n-now and I, I… I’m so sorry”. Dan starts to get up the lightning ceased, “I-I’ve ruined e-everything and I know you d-don’t feel the same way and I d-didn’t mean to I just”  
“Dan.” Phil interrupts. Dan stills silently crying expecting Phil to ask him to leave.  
“I like you too.”  
Dan freezes, shocked by this turn of events.  
“you- you..what?”  
“I like you too. I have for a while and yesterday I thought it was just the alcohol talking and I…” Phil starts mumbling.  
Suddenly he is interrupted by Dan’s lips crashing down onto his. Dan’s soft warm lips pressed against Phil’s. Dan quickly pulls back searching Phil’s face. Phil smiles softly pulling Dan down on top of him and pulling him into a deeper kiss. Another lightning strike causes Dan to jump back his eyes growing.  
“I can stay here with you right?” he asks.  
“Dan, I just pulled you on top of me and kissed you. Of course you can stay. Are you scared of the lightning?” Phil asks his eyes full of concern, “We can cuddle. I mean if it would help…” Phil mumbles his face turning a light shade of pink.  
Dan smiles gratefully.  
“yeah” he replied moving closer to Phil. Another flash of lighting causing him to burrow deeper into Phil’s side. Dan sighs as he feels Phil drape an arm protectively around him. Before the next lightning bolt strikes, Dan is fast asleep in Phil’s arms.  
fin


End file.
